Forum:Replay add on
Can I delete just one of the add on content DLC's like General Knoxx and replay it from scratch without messing up my character? I do not want to mess up the character because I have so much time into it but I really enjoyed that DLC and would like to reinstall it and replay it if possible. Thank you for the help In short, no. The only real way to do so is to edit the hell out of your save file with WillowTree or something similar, and even then I'm skeptical as to whether the DLC would run through as normal (with all the videos and events etc.). 21:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) WillowTree. Setting all DLC quests to "not started" should theoretically work, but back up your file before trying this all the same. 21:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - there are limited uses of DLC Keys. Be sure to revoke keys using tool provided by securom.) I see people writing that they go back over and over again to gather and collect weapons. Are they just exiting before the final cut scene and then going back? I was going to do that but got distracted and waited too long. Thanks for the help I should also mention that I do not do any editing and I very rarely play online You're free to roam and gather weapons at your leisure once you've finished the DLC... 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) There is just no way to go back and do the armory again I guess if you have already done it. Oh well Thanks for the help If you are talking about Farming the Armoury after "its like christmas" has been turned in then the answer is yes you can. If you splitscreen or play online then you can launch a player onto the roof of the armory and drop down thru a hole in the roof into the top floor where the lvl 48 lance chest around the ring floor and work your way down instead of up. You just need 2 players(or controllers as it is possible to do this solo) 1 with sledges shotgun (PT1 version is best) and start a duel have the player with sledges shotgun kneel down line up the shot ,line up player 2(the one without sledges shotgun) player 2 jumps and player one fires and should launch player2 up to the roof. You may need to adjust your positions to make it work so just Keep trying if it doesnt work the first time or two. Veggienater 23:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :do you have a video veggie? i have been jumping the gate - video 2000 local 12DEC10 Have you raided the armory all 3 times? 01:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand "all 3 times" I just went in and armed something that started a three minute countdown and then the place exploded. I tried to gather some stuff before it went but thats it. Thanks again for helping @ DrF.: i do not have video but have done this personally. If you stand in the circle where knoxx comes up from or the general area and launch someone up on the roof and there should be a hole you can fall thru. This is on Xbox 360, not sure if it works on all platforms. i use the gate jump to farm occasionally because of the chests respawning after leaving to roads end and retuning. @ op: there are two more missions after the Armory Assault mission that you get from Marcus after you do some odd jobs for him 1 is called Supermarcus Sweep and 2 is called Its Like Christmas. Check the missions pages for The Secret Armory for more info.--Veggienater 02:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Very helpful thank you. So what I am reading is that even though the place is destroyed there is a way to get in and get more stuff. I thought I was done because it rolled credits and everything. OK I will go check it out Thanks again, very nice What Gate do you jump to get in? :the red one in my video (changed link name). ps - the game is never over. 05:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just found the link thank you, I will watch it The lack of OP signature is disturbing. 06:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC)